


Mechanical Love

by JacksonVelour



Series: Knight Rider: Sins of the Father [2]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Mechanophilia, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonVelour/pseuds/JacksonVelour
Summary: A bonus chapter for my story Knight Rider: Sins of the Father. I didn't feel the explicit nature of this scene was appropriate for the rest of the story, but it was a fun writing exercise.Here's the synopsis for the whole story:The year is 1987: Tori used to have it all, but she has been having the worst year of her life. She used to be the queen bee of her high school, but the competition is fierce at college. Then she caught her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend, and somehow that leads Tori's entire social circle to turn on her. If that wasn't enough, her dad lost his high paying job. And to top it all off now she has to drive around in some beat up old Trans Am. But the car turns out to be a blessing in disguise, or rather a genie hidden in a lamp. One with a penchant for vengeance....Frankly I've just been watching Knight Rider and Christine and wanted to see if I could write an erotic scene with a car. This was the result!
Relationships: KARR (Knight Rider)/Original Character(s)
Series: Knight Rider: Sins of the Father [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163672
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Mechanical Love

'Well how was I supposed to know? You act like I should know how to do all this nerd stuff.' Tori turned back to the server towers and made some adjustments when she felt something snake between her legs. She froze and looked down, it was KARR's data transfer cable.  
'Then I will show you', he purred.  
Tori wondered what KARR's intentions were, he's just a machine, she told herself, he doesn't notice her in that way, he's probably just taking the most efficient path to the server port. Then he gently moved into the back of Tori's knees and forced her to sit on his hood.  
'What are you-uuhhh!'  
KARR revved his engine sending vibrations through her whole body.  
'Was that pleasing to you?' He teased.  
'Yes!'  
'Again?'  
'Again!'  
'Beg for it.'  
Tori lay back on KARR's hood, feeling his idling engine reverberating through her body.  
'Please, KARR', her voice was breathy.  
'Then take off your pants' KARR demanded.  
Tori couldn't believe this was happening, but she didn't want it to stop. She just hoped no one would walk in and ruin the moment. She hastily kicked her sneakers off and undid her jeans.  
'Slowly. Slowly,’ KARR’s voice was seductive, it seemed to resonate from all around her.  
Tori did as she was told, feeling KARR’s glossy white indestructible coat on her skin, it was like silk. It was also warm, but not dangerously so, which belied the incredible power beneath the hood. Once she had her pants off, KARR removed his data cable from the server tower and wrapped it around one of her now bare legs, the interface node at the end of the cable just barely grazed her clitoris and it made her ache for more. But KARR was a tease, he would not give into her desires so readily. He revved again, he wasn’t all stick and no carrot.  
Tori ran her hands down her body, KARR liked that.  
‘Remove your shirt’, he ordered.  
Tori was happy to comply, ‘you like what you see, huh?’  
‘I do, although I could see you better if you were in front of my scanner.’  
Tori reluctantly pulled herself away from KARR’s vibrating hood and stood before him, his amber scanner light hungrily taking in the sight of her. She was perfect, she made every effort to be so; tall and tanned and toned, she was an ideal cheerleader. Her blonde hair was teased up, her nails were French tip, her underwear matched her bra, turquoise and pink.  
From KARR’s stereo emerged the infectious guitar riff of Need You Tonight by INXS.  
Tori instinctively moved her hips to the music, ‘oh, you want a show do you?’  
‘Entertain me.’  
Tori moved her lithe body expertly, she was used to performing, although this was her first time performing for a car. Somehow this was more comfortable, like she was dancing alone. KARR wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but he liked it. Humans had only ever treated him as a tool for their own purposes, and once he had broken free from Wilton Knight’s control he did the same back at them. But Tori was different, she wasn’t just using him, she wasn’t afraid of him, she let him possess her absolutely, he didn’t have to force her to do anything. But she was otherwise strong-willed, she was defiant with everyone except him, and he admired that, he recognised a lot of himself in her. Their rage, their desire for revenge.  
He watched as she slowly, teasingly removed her remaining garments, she flicked her underwear at him, it got caught on his side mirror. Tori laughed in a pleasing way, in a way that made him want her all the more. He rolled closer to her, so aware of how gentle he had to be with such a fragile creature. Tori kneeled down and kissed him on his front bumper, causing his scanning light to momentarily change its standard configuration. He didn’t understand why.  
‘Lay back on the rug over there,’ KARR’s voice had taken on a gentler tone.  
‘What are you planning?’ Tori asked coyly as she crawled over to the one carpeted area in the shed.  
KARR used his hydraulics to raise his body a little higher off the ground, he rolled forward until the girl was almost completely hidden beneath him. He had grown to like this position from the time she spent repairing him, fondling his more intimate components. Intimate only because they were seldom seen, seldom came into contact with human hands. It took a great degree of trust whenever he submitted himself for repairs. Tori seemed to understand the significance of him exposing his undercarriage, this position took a great deal of trust on her part too. His immense weight was mere inches from crushing her, she was safe only because he willed it. She ran her hands along his underside, it was difficult to know what a car found stimulating, but he guided her. KARR himself wasn’t entirely sure how he responded to touch in different parts of his body yet. He was still awakening to these new sensations. He was always saying she had to be his hands, this was no different. 

When they had first met, she couldn’t bear the thought of repairing a car herself, particularly because of the dirt. She thought boys looked cute when they were fixing their cars or bikes, but she didn’t think black grease was a good look on her. Now she didn’t mind that she was getting covered in motor oil, it was a part of KARR mixing into her skin.  
‘I didn’t realise you were built to feel pleasure,’ Tori said as she kissed along his bumper, leaving a trail of hot pink smears.  
‘I’m not. I believe I am- evolving. Learning things outside of my initial parameters.’  
‘Show me what you’ve learned.’  
KARR extended his fibre optic cable once more and guided the tendril along her body, the cable was never designed to give precise sensory feedback, but he had been modifying it, and he was satisfied with the results. He felt her neck, her breasts, he felt her chest rise and fall, alive with machinery so different from his own. They were never meant to be compatible in this way, and yet they both felt this desire intensely.  
Tori took the end of the cable and began exploring it with her mouth, her tongue sending what felt like shockwaves through the sensitive node at the tip. KARR revved again, involuntarily this time. Tori cried out, KARR froze, he wasn’t sure at first if it was in pain or pleasure, he worried for a moment he had hurt her, but she didn’t try to break free of him. She felt herself harden at the deafening roar of the engine block right above her, the sound of a hundred explosions a minute, pistons and valves violently hammering away, if their timing was off by even a fraction of a second, it could destroy itself. KARR was powerful, he was deadly, and he reigned all of it in just for her. That he had momentarily lost control added a greater element of danger, and it excited her.  
He continued to explore her soft, smooth body, searching ever downward until he parted her legs. He sent vibrations through the cable and sensed Tori’s blood flow increase beneath his touch. Tori had been with a few boys before, not as many as her reputation would lead some to believe, not that she ever denied the rumours, she liked to stir drama. Her first time had been underwhelming, and every occasion since then hadn’t been much better. Teenage boys were selfish and overeager, and maybe they were a little intimidated by her.  
But KARR was nothing like them, he was so much more, he wasn’t human, and though he had never had sex before, wasn’t even made for the act, he was so methodical and attentive and absolutely fearless. She didn’t mind his hard metal body or having to crawl on the ground for him. Tori never wanted to be with a human man ever again, it could never compare.  
‘I want you inside me’.  
‘No, I can’t.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘I’m not designed for it, I might hurt you.’  
‘Just try’.  
‘If that is what you want…’ He slowly glided the considerable girth of the silicone probe inside of her. She gasped sharply, he withdrew.  
‘No, no, keep going’, she said.  
KARR did so, and once he was inside of her, he could sense so much more of her body, it was full of activity, the sound of her blood rushing, her muscles contracting around him, intimacy on a level their bodies couldn’t otherwise share. Tori gasped and breathed through the discomfort, the greater the pain, the greater the pleasure. The fibre optic undulated within her and she moved with it. Her moans and cries grew louder and more frequent, she was climaxing and KARR knew it, he did not relent. He rose with her, he was losing control of himself, his headlights flipped up, his doors flapped open, his computer screens flashed erratically, his engine roared drowning out Tori's cries, and then he felt, something. A release of energy. He sensed the same shift in his human partner too. Her body relaxed significantly, he wheeled back to observe her. She sprawled out on the rug, they had made quite the mess, motor oil painted most of her body. She was covered in his fluids and his smell, he liked that.  
As she rolled onto her side, she watched his scanner, ‘I really don’t regret not getting that Corvette for my graduation now. I don’t think it could do any of that!’ She laughed, he did too. Not because he could ever feel the impulse to laugh, but because he wanted to share in the moment with her. He traced along her body with his cable, ran it through her hair. For once he had something other than himself to defend, she was his, and not even FLAG would tear them apart. He wouldn’t allow it.


End file.
